


Transparency

by FlareonFan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareonFan/pseuds/FlareonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a college across the country, Nagisa has been far away from where he used to live. He becomes quite lonely there, burying himself in work to distract himself from the sadness of being away from his friends, with one red-head in particular standing out in his mind when he let it wander. On a snowy day, Nagisa decides to surprise his friends with a short visit that goes in an unexpected direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparency

_ Of all the things I could’ve forgotten, it just had to be a coat, didn’t it? _

When Nagisa had first walked out of the house, he’d been a fool to think that he’d be alright without a coat. His decision to visit Tokyo from his current home Kyoto had been a somewhat spontaneous one; he remembered the moment that he’d gotten the idea late at night while reviewing Advanced Calculus. Within an hour, he’d decided that the day after his first of break, he would go see his old friends for old times’ sake.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, but Nagisa was becoming increasingly unsure of whether the three-and-a-half-hour trip would go smoothly. He had intended to stay there for a few nights, but hadn’t thought out where he would go. While he could stay in a hotel or something of the sort, he wasn’t exactly the richest.

Also, while he knew where Karma’s dorm was (and was  _ almost _ sure that Karma could let him stay with him), Nagisa had no idea if Karma would even care about Nagisa after not seeing him once for over two years.

The thought of Karma made Nagisa smile and blush slightly. For several months after Nagisa went to college in Kyoto, they had messaged each other late at night, making inside jokes and teasing each other, and though the teasing tended to be one-sided from Karma, Nagisa secretly loved how Karma knew exactly what to say to make the bluenette a blushing, stuttering mess.

_ “We’ll be arriving at Tokyo Station in about 5 minutes. If this is your stop, prepare to get off.” _

Nagisa gripped his travel bag, ready to leave the train and get out of his uncomfortable seat.

When the train arrived, Nagisa rushed, pushing through the large crowd out of eagerness to see his friends again. If he was being honest though, if he only saw the one person he wanted to most, the spontaneous trip would be completely worth it.

According to the map he’d pulled up on his phone the night before, the college that Karma went to was about a mile away from the train station.  _ It’s okay, Nagisa, _ he told himself,  _ you’ve waited almost a week to see him- or, all of them. You can wait a few minutes longer. _

At this time of year, the roads were slippery and the sidewalks were icy from all of the snow. People walked and chatted with friends everywhere in the crowded streets, reminding Nagisa of what he’d been missing during college.

After a long walk, Nagisa finally arrived at the campus in Tokyo. He walked with some confidence in the direction he was fairly sure the dorms were in.  _ I can’t wait to see you again, Karma. _

***

Taking a deep breath, Nagisa raised a fist to knock on the door just to notice that his hand was shaking.  _ Maybe I’m just cold, _ he told himself. He knocked a bit too loudly, hoping the red head wouldn’t notice.

Every moment forced him to try harder to breathe.

The cold seeped into his skin, making him notice that he was shivering more than before.

Nagisa took another breath, this one coming out unevenly.

Footsteps came from behind the door.  _ Oh god oh god oh god oh god- _

“Hello?” A girl with long white hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes greeted him. No red hair, no mercury eyes with underlying mischief. Nagisa tilted his head in confusion.

“Hi there, is Karma here?”

“Karma? Karma…” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Nope,” she replied, popping the ‘p’, “never heard of the guy. Sure you’re at the right place?”

_ Well, truthfully, not really.  _ “This is Room 626, right?”

The girl smiled amusedly. “326.”

“Oh, whoops… so sorry to disturb you,” Nagisa called while walking away.

“No prob,” she called back, shutting the door.

As he walked up the stairs to the next floor, Nagisa smiled to himself.  _ I’m so much of a nervous wreck that I knocked on the wrong door. If Karma had seen that, he’d never let me forget it… better hope he wasn’t watching- _

“Oh yes I was!” Nagisa almost yelled in shock as two powerful arms grabbed him from behind, pulling him back. Spinning around, Nagisa was delighted (yet slightly embarrassed) to see Karma grinning down at him.

“Karma?! It’s you! Oh god, was I saying that stuff out loud?”

“Little bit. You’re a nervous wreck, huh? Why’s that?”

Nagisa’s eyes widened a bit.  _ Crap, how do I say this without sounding like I’ve thought of him every day since we stopped talking and I really love him and wait I do  _ not _ love Karma do I- _

“Don’t worry about it, Nagisa.” Karma chuckled and rolled his eyes dramatically, causing Nagisa to feel a blush coming on. All in the same few seconds, he realized just how hypnotic Karma’s voice was, the way Karma just chuckled sounded  _ insanely _ sensual, the eye roll conveyed the perfect snark that was Karma’s personality, and that Nagisa could probably get high off of hearing Karma say his name like that.

“Nagisa? Hello?”

Ah, yes, he’d forgotten about his crush on Karma and had hoped it would go away like some weird pain in his stomach. He’d hoped it would never come back. He’d only hoped. But alas, hope is worthless when it comes to matters like these; Karma would never return his affection, Nagisa was too different from him.  _ If my fate is to love and not be loved, then I guess I can live with that... _

“Nagisa!”

The shorter boy blinked, snapping back to reality.

“You alright? You look like you’ve been daydreaming about me!”

“No way, I’m not gay!” Nagisa replied, immediately thereafter thinking  _ not gay if pigs fly. _

“You know I was just kidding.” Though it was brief, Nagisa could’ve sworn he saw something flash in Karma’s eyes, but before he could identify it, Karma changed the subject. “Wanna go to my place and hang out for a while? It’s been forever, I’m glad to see you again.”

“Yeah,” Nagisa replied without hesitation.

“C’mon then. How have you been?” They started walking up the stairs.

“Pretty good, I guess, nothing’s gone horribly wrong. What about you?” As Nagisa spent more time at Karma’s side, he decided that he’d be better off pretending like he doesn’t have any undying feelings for his friend rather than letting it bother him. And definitely no desperation. Zero, zip, zilch, nada.

The two made small talk as they walked up the stairs and went into Karma’s room.

But something still felt strange as Karma held the door into his dorm open for Nagisa, though it was hard to put a finger on it. “Did you come here for something in particular?” Karma asked when they sat on the couch.

“Actually, I didn’t think this through much…” When Karma looked slightly disappointed, Nagisa’s heart skipped as he realized that he may have implied that being with Karma was a bad thing. “Of course I’m super glad to see you and all, but my decision to come here was completely out of the blue.”

Karma let out a breathy, low chuckle that almost made Nagisa melt on the spot. Almost. “How unlike you.”

“What? I know, I’m usually more organized than that, but-”

“No, you just seem quite flustered for some reason today, like you’re hiding something. In my experience, you’re much better than that.”

_ Oh. _

A lump formed in Nagisa’s throat as Karma smirked and leaned forward a bit. “Right on the money, aren’t I, Nagisa?”

For a few moments, he lost the ability to speak. “Well, actually-”

Two knocks came from the door, and Nagisa thanked whatever higher being there was for it. Karma got up and opened the door, and the girl from Room 326 was standing there. “Hi, is some blue haired boy here?”

“Nagisa? This girl is here for you.”

He got up and went towards the door, and the girl held out Nagisa’s small, black pocket knife that he carried around. “Is this yours?”

“Yes, thank you so much,” he answered, taking it from her and putting it in his back pocket. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Anytime! Cya,” she chirped as she walked away and Karma closed the door.

“Do you know her?” Karma asked.

“Well, yeah, when I tried to come here, I knocked on the wrong door at first, and it was her there.” Surprisingly, Karma didn’t tease or inquire any more, but just motioned with his head towards the couch, where he used the remote to flip through channels.

“For the life of me, I forgot what we were talking about,” Karma muttered. “And I feel like it was something I should remember…”

“I don’t remember either, it’s probably no big deal,” Nagisa replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. He got a weird look from Karma, but then a shrug as he continued channel surfing. For the time, Nagisa decided that staring into Karma’s eyes was appropriate, so long as he didn’t get caught.

“Oh, yeah! You were acting weird earlier, and I asked you about it.”  _ Crap. _

“Right, and I was going to say why.”  _ No use hiding it now. Might as well confess to him now. What’s there to lose? Gotta live life on the edge once in awhile. _ Nagisa started trembling as he came to terms with his decision to tell Karma how he really felt. “Karma, I-”

**_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ **

Karma said something and got up, but Nagisa couldn’t hear it over the beeping. “What!?”

“I said,  _ that’s the fire alarm! _ Let’s get out of here!” Karma shouted.

Nagisa nodded and moved out behind Karma and into the somewhat crowded hallway. He moved one way, but then quickly realized that he’d lost Karma going in the wrong direction. Swivelling his head back and forth, he looked through the crowd, but couldn’t find him. Suddenly, Nagisa was grabbed by his wrist and pulled, and when Nagisa looked up, Karma had a tight grip on his wrist.

Karma was holding his wrist.

_ Not now, brain! _

They all walked swiftly outside the building, and when the cold air hit Nagisa, he groaned in irritation as he was reminded once again that he forgot a coat. As they were herded outside of the building, Nagisa saw Karma glance at him.

“Cold?”

“No, not really, I just-”

“Here, take this.” Karma peeled off his black jacket and handed it to Nagisa, a gesture which made him blush. “It’s pretty obvious what you’re trying to hide, you know.” While Karma smiled to himself, Nagisa couldn’t help but ponder whether Karma meant being cold or something else.

When they looked up at the building, at one of the highest floors, a fire was visibly spreading fast. “Since it looks like we’ll be here a while, do you feel like telling me what’s been on your mind? I’m a little concerned,” Karma stated, turning towards Nagisa.

Nagisa took a deep breath in and out.  _ You can get this over with. Sure, he’ll almost definitely reject me, but he won’t stop being my friend over that, will he?  _ “Karma, ever since we stopped talking, I’ve realized that-”

“May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen!” A man shouted at the front of the crowd, silencing everyone. “The fire department is on their way. However, it is highly recommended that you stay away from the building while we allow the firefighters to rescue anyone who may be in peril currently.”

Nagisa glared in the direction that the voice was coming from.  _ Maybe I’m just not meant to confess to him at all.  _ “Well? Nagisa?”

When Nagisa glanced back at Karma, the playfulness was gone, replaced by a solicitude which was unusual for Karma. The look made Nagisa briefly reconsider, but he caved to his own pessimism. “It’s nothing, really. Don’t let it bother you, Karma.”

The look in Karma’s eyes became determined, and he gripped Nagisa’s hand tightly.  _ What. _ “Nagisa, if something is wrong, please tell me. You know I would never think badly of you or anything, we’re friends no matter what.”

_ Friends no matter what, huh… oh well.  _ “I’ll tell you one time, okay? I like you, no,  _ love you _ as much more than a friend. And I understand if you don’t feel the same, but-”

Nagisa felt two hands grab his head and pull it towards Karma, resulting in the clash of their lips. The warmth was agonizingly brief, and when Nagisa looked up, Karma was smiling warmly. Then, Nagisa was pulled into Karma’s chest, and Karma kissed the shorter boy’s forehead. “I love you too, Nagisa. You know, you’ve really lost your touch when it comes to hiding your emotions.”

Hiding his face in Karma’s chest, Nagisa blushed and embraced the taller one. “Does this mean we can see each other and talk more often? I hated it when we just drifted apart, and I never want that to happen again.”

“Of course. But I may warn you, now that we’re technically in a relationship,” Karma started, pulling away, “you always have to be honest with me about what you’re thinking and how you feel, okay?”

Teary eyed from both surprise and delight, Nagisa nodded enthusiastically as Karma pulled him in for another hurried kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart, Nagisa whispered, “right now, I couldn’t be happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think, it's my first Karmagisa fanfic and i gotta know if it's okay


End file.
